The United
by Geo Soul
Summary: ( after No Such Luck) A 'Demi-God' takes Lincoln away to a Sanctuary That Lies between the confides of the 'multi'-verse. (Part of the GOTM Series By MasterCaster)
1. Welcome to the United

**Yo Guys New Story Check it Out read it love it and ask for more**

* * *

Ever since the Bad-Luck incident Life has been Hell for Lincoln he's been Beat Harassed attacked by Dogs and nearly suffocated to death needless to say Lincoln was tired, he was itchy, and most of all hungry. It took all his will power NOT to rip the squirrel mask off then and there.

"LINCOLN! COME OVER HERE SO NONE OF US DROWN!' Lola yelled as his sisters were enjoying a nice dip in the pool…..and yes this a No Such luck story blah blah we get it.

"Coming Lola." he groaned before dragging himself over. 'Hot, maybe I should take a quick dip…'

"LINCOLN! DON'T JUMP IN! YOU MIGHT WASH AWAY THE LUCK!" Leni shouted.

"But it's so hot out…"

"Quit your whining twerp, you're just trying to make an excuse to get out of the suit!" Lori snapped.

'Because I could pass out any minute!' he thought desperately.

"Ok kids time to go, someone strap your brother to the roof of the car!" Rita said.

"Rock paper scissors to find out!"

*Later*

'Seriously all this because I wanted some time to myself?' Lincoln thought as Vanzilla drove down the highway. 'How have we not been pulled over by police anyway?'

Needless to say this backfired poorly for the poor guy.

'Can this get any worse!?' as soon as that thought came out a bird pooped into the eye of the costume and landed on his face. "Gah! Bleh! Aw come on!"

Soon Vanzilla came to a complete stop as it pulled into the driveway.

'Finally home at last!' he thought with some relief as the others got out of it.

"Luna get your brother down and take him into the backyard"

"Sure thing Mom, c'mon Linc let's go!" she spoke reaching up and undid the ropes before dragging him off the roof with a grunt.

*Backyard*

Luna was using the hose to clean off the suit, all while Lincoln was forced to stand behind the tree.

"Luna can I please come inside!?"

"No can do dude, you know the rules!" Luna said sternly as she finished washing the suit and cut the hose off.

"Well can you at least give me a change of clothes and some toilet paper!?"

"Sorry bro all your clothes are at the dump, but if it makes you feel better we gave Bun-Bun to Lily"

Lincoln inwardly groaned hearing that. 'Ok that makes me feel a little better' he thought happy they didn't get rid of his stuffed bunny.

"Anyway Linc I'll be back later to give you your dinner, we're having burgers!" Luna said walking back inside.

Lincoln let out a tired sigh and sat down on the ground.

"Lincoln Put your suit back on before the house catches fire!' Lori shouted from her window.

"But it's still hot out! Can't I at least get a 10 minute breather?"

"By that time we might be burning alive!"

"But.."

"LINCOLN ABRAHAM LOUD YOU PUT THAT SUIT ON RIGHT NOW MISTER!" Rita yelled making Lincoln flinch.

"Yes mom!" Lincoln hurried and put the suit back on before laying down in the grass. 'Well at least it can't get any worse' he thought as a bee flew into his suit. "AHHH! A BEE!" Lincoln ran around trying to get rid of the Bee, but failed constantly. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

*The Next Day this happened!*

'Thank God It's sunday!' Lincoln thought as he woke up having taken off the suit the previous night and saw that someone put a blanket over him while he slept. He blinked and looked around. 'That's weird, who came out here and gave me a blanket?' he thought until….

"Lincoln we're going out get the suit on!" Lynn Sr spoke as they all walked out the house.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! I'M NOT PUTTING THAT STUPID THING ON ANYMORE!" he roared, jumping up and threw the mask at the ground and worked on the rest. "NO MORE HOT AND SWEATY SUIT!"

"Grrrrr. You better put that suit on you lousy jinx or else I'll…"

"Or Else what Lynn? You'll beat me up?...GOOD THAN GO AHEAD AND DO IT!" he yelled out as the family reeled back. "If I'm such a jinx, then just by touching me or hitting me will land you with bad luck! So go right on ahead, because right now, I'm DONE being used as a walking talking good luck charm. You can hit me, but I can't guarantee you'll get anymore from now on." he threatened as Lynn was about to beat him up.

"Jr stop what you're doing!" Lynn Sr said sternly.

"But Dad he..." she trailed off pitifully.

"Look everyone needs to calm down...I Guess we did take this to far" Rita said with a sigh as she placed her hand onto her temples.

"But Mom he's Bad luck!' Lola whined.

"Alright I Know what we'll do, Lincoln you can go inside the house while we go out. we'll talk about this later ok?"

"Fine." He huffed as he headed inside and slammed the door.

"...Girls get in the Car I Think I have an Idea That'll benefit everyone" Rita said as they all headed for Vanzilla.

*Later*

Lincoln was laying on the couch in deep thought over what happened. 'I Can't believe them!' he frowned. 'At this point am I even their son or brother? All I'm treated as anymore is nothing but a….thing!' Lincoln looked over and saw their family picture and noticed they had crossed him out of it. His eyes hardened before grabbing it and threw it across the room.

"...Guess I really did bring this on myself." he muttered while making a fist and closed his eyes. 'If I had just been honest in the beginning, maybe I wouldn't be in this spot.' He thought wiping a few tears away from his face as he walked upstairs and decided to go in his room.

*Later*

Lincoln was fast asleep when his family returned as they saw him lying in the middle of his empty room shivering.

"Hey wake…"

"Lynn please, we'll let your brother sleep inside this one time"

'But Mom…"

"We Know Jr, but he's had a long day"

They all quietly left while Lincoln curled up.

*The next day*

Lincoln was walking Home from School having been unable to take a shower since his sisters told everyone he was bad luck. "This day isn't any better than the others." he muttered as he tried to unlock the door, but found his key wasn't working. "Huh? Hey, what's going on?" He said as he tried to jiggle the lock but failed as his key broke off into the door. "Seriously? What's going on!"

He dropped his bag and grabbed the knob before he tried yanking on it with brute force. "WHOA!' He shouted as the door was flung open.

"What's all the-oh hey Lincoln." greeted Leni casually. "What are you doing?"

"Wondering why My key isn't working!"

"Oh….We had the locks changed that's why"

"What?! Why?!" He asked as he heard metallic whirring behind her as the squirrel suit walked up to her.

"Leni I finished your Laundry!"

"Thanks! Robotoln!" she said happily.

"Wait...what's that?"

"Oh Lincoln meet Robotoln he's a robot Lisa made"

"And why did she make a robot?"

"I can answer that one sweetie" Rita said walking out.

"Mom what's…?"

"You see sweetie Lisa made Robotoln to be our permanent good luck charm since we found it unfair to keep using you"

"Wait...really?" he asked hopefully.

"That's right honey"

"Well that's a re-wait, that doesn't answer why you changed the locks."

'Because sport we can't risk your bad luck malfunctioning robotoln" Lynn Sr said as Lincoln froze in place.

"What?! Are you kidding?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Nope now Move along Lincoln we have to get going so we don't miss the movie..GIRLS LET'S GO!"

"You're replacing me with a robot?! A ROBOT!?"

"Lincoln trust me sweetie ,it's for your Own good, You'll thank us for this later" Rita said hugging him as Lori and the others walked out the door.

"Thank you….THANK YOU!?" he shouted as he Pushed her away. "WHY WOULD I THANK YOU!?"

"Hey, move-"

"SHUT IT!" he snapped at Lynn while gritting his teeth. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!"

"LINCOLN THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK TO YOUR SISTER! YOU'RE GROUNDED!' Lynn Sr yelled.

"NO! Grounding implies I'm actually part of this family and house! Well apparently I'm not if you're gonna go and lock me out and replace me with a pile of scrap!"

"Initiating hurt protocol"

"Wait what?"

Robotoln started playing sad music and started to cry oil. "Weep weep sob"

"Oh now see what you've done Lincoln?" Lana said

"But But….!"

"No Buts Lincoln, I'm sorry to say this you're sleeping outside permanently now go to your…..err….Yard!" Lynn Sr exclaimed.

"...you're not sorry you sorry excuse for parents" He muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?'

"SORRY! EXCUSE! FOR PARENTS!"

Rita gave a deep scowl as she raised her hand and slapped Lincoln hard across the face. "WE…...DID…..NOT….RAISE...A DISRESPECTFUL LITTLE BRAT LIKE YOU!"

Lincoln reeled back with each slap given as his sisters,Father and Robot replacement flinch after each hit.

"Lincoln your father said go to the backyard...NOW GO!"

"...fine." he sniffled as he stood up and walked towards the back.

'...Rita...I Know i'm upset at what he said too ,but….don't you think that was a bit...Much?"

"He'll Never Learn if he keeps being selfish Lynn you know this just as well as I do"

"I guess you're right."

"Let's go girls the Movie's gonna be over soon if we don't hurry"

The family went to the van while Lincoln reached the backyard and gave a hard punch to the tree.

"DAMN IT!..." he yelled while tears ran down his cheeks and punched it again. "Damn it...damn it...damn it…" 'I'm Leaving here!' He thought as he walked inside to gather what little he had left and what they didn't throw away.

*Lincoln's bedroom*

Lincoln sighed as he emptied his backpack of school stuff and filled it with his only 3 pairs of pants and 5 shirts. He looked at anything else he could make use of and grabbed a few of his best comics.

"Time for some Payback!' he thought as he went into the twins room and grabbed Lola's teddy bear before unzipping the back and taking out five hundred dollars. "Let's see how long it takes to save up again, maybe that dumb robot can help." He chuckled before going into each of his sisters rooms and doing the same thing to them as well soon he had over Seven hundred dollars in his possession.

"Ok time to go" he muttered as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked outside. He looked at the house and tried to keep from breaking down and turned to the street before walking. "At least it's a Nice…."

*BOOM!*

"...I...Gotta stop saying that" he thought hearing the loud thunder crack as it started to Heavily Rain. "Gotta find shelter." He thought as he ran over looking for somewhere to take cover in when he heard a car speeding towards him. He turned and went wide eyed when the lights from it blinded him making him close his eyes. The car was about to hit him until he jumped out the way when it crashed into a light pole. "Oh my god! That...was way too close."

Lincoln gulped as he noticed something in the sky. "Oh no, now what?"

The figure slowly descended down from the sky revealing themselves in a dark blue hood. "...Lincoln Loud...I have come for You!' they said in a raspy voice.

"Oh no, no no no! I-I can't be dead!" he spoke up looking down at himself. "I wasn't hit!"

*COUGH COUGH COUGH!* "ACK! Lousy Pollen, if I Wasn't Immortal this stuff would kill me!' the figure hacked as it spit out flem.

Lincoln looked at the figure confused since his voice sounded normal. "Uh…."

The figure took off their hood revealing themselves to be a boy with light Tan Skin, Lavender eyes, and low cut black hair. "Sup?"

"Uhhhhh"

"Sooooo Name's Geo Soul, All Powerful omnipresent being and Protector of Numerous dimensions"

"Uhhhhhh, wait, you mean you're NOT the Grim Reaper?"

"Dude do I Look Like a Jamaican Skeleton that's pussy whipped by a Little girl?"

"Well...you DO have a convincing cloak on."

"Dude That's My Awesome Omniversal Fear cloak I wear it to scare people!"

"Oh, so I'm not dead, right?"

"No dude you aren't dead in fact your life is just getting started!"

"Yeah, I was just about to run away from my home, or at least, what it use to be."

"Hmmmmm Yeah I Know I saw everything and Gotta say Kind of a dumb idea to fake the bad luck"

"I know that." he frowned looking away. "If I knew it would go out of control so bad, I would have shut up and just let things happen."

"Well then you aren't gonna like this….They knew you were Lying about it"

"Wait….what?! They….knew?!"

'Eeyup, they did pal"

"...you mean to tell me, that all the times I just kept going, thinking I owed them and tried to bring them good luck, while being treated like some giant trinket, they knew the whole time it was a lie? They knew, but they even went so far as to replace me with a robot, and make me permanently sleep outside?"

"Ummmmmm...Yeah and funnily Enough They didn't sell your stuff either...they burned it"

Lincoln went completely silent, clenched his hands, and turned to the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE THEM! I HATE THEM! I HATE ALL OF THEM!"

Hearing this Geo scowled. "Now Linc, I hate what they did too, But Hating them isn't going to solve anything!...Now causing them immense Guilt and emotionally tearing them apart? THAT will solve everything!' Geo said with a wicked smile.

Lincoln looked at him confused, but interested. "What do you mean?"

Geo cracked his knuckles and pulled the car loose before snapping his fingers creating a dead clone of Lincoln and placing it in between the pole and the car. "There!"

Lincoln jumped and stared at the clone with a cold sweat. "You...You just…"

"Just what?..."

"M-Made a dead clone of me!" he stammered seriously in fear of this guy.

"Yeah So?"

"I...I'm just….shocked."

"Yeah you and about 34 other Lincoln's…." Geo shrugged as Lincoln gulped before realizing something.

"Wait a second, if they believe this is me, then they'll be….."

"Filled to the brim with Guilt over the fact that their stupidity got you killed? Then yes"

Lincoln looked at the dead body and Geo before letting out a heavy breath. "I hate to say it, but that actually sounds like a relief."

"I Know..Hey wanna see something Cool?"

"Sure."

Geo smirked and snapped his fingers as a Blue Portal appeared. "Step in Linc" he said with a smile.

Lincoln looked at the portal and gulped before walking towards it. "Is it s-"

"KICK THE NERD!" Geo shouted as he kicked Lincoln into the portal.

"WAAAH!"

"...Linc….Are You dead?" Geo said from outside the portal.

"Ow….no."

"Good here I Come!"

*Otherside*

Lincoln rubbed his head and shook it while Geo appeared behind him. "What was that for?!"

"Cause I Can. anyway Linc get and and take a good look around!"

"What are you….oh…my...god." Lincoln gasped as he noticed that he was in a Large space station whose interior resembled a shopping mall complete with escalators and palm trees as well as big screens high up on the walls. "Wow….where are we?"

"Welcome to the Citadel of the United Lincoln…" Geo said helping him stand up.

"United Lincoln?"

"What No! It's called the United!" Geo sighed as he shook his head.

"But you just said-"

"I Know what I said!...It Used to be the Citadel of Ricks Until they all realized that they Hated each Other and Went to War!...Look how bout I Give you the Grand Tour?"

'Ummm Sure thing...I guess?"

"Great Follow me!"

Lincoln started following Geo while looking around.

"Ok our first stop is Here the Dorm Rooms!" Geo said showing Lincoln a large door.

"Wait Rooms?"

"Yeah, What you think you'd be the only one living here?"

"Well...Yeah!" Lincoln exclaimed as the door opened and someone bumped into him. "Oh, sorry about-LORI!?"

*GASP!* "...Linc….Lincoln?...is….is it really you?" she whispered as she started to cry as Lincoln got a good Look at her, she still had blonde hair, but she wore a blue leather jacket and grey slack shorts with black combat boots.

"Geo! What's she!?..."

"LINCOLN!" Lori exclaimed as she scooped Lincoln up in a tight hug and started to cry harder.

Lincoln groaned from the sudden hug and was utterly confused, especially when his hand rested on something cold and metallic, making him look down and go even more wide eyed. "Lori! W-What happened to your arm!?"

"...Lori...We Talked about This, he's not your Lincoln" Geo said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"...Y….Y...Yeah...I…..I Know but….I….I Just wanted some Closure" she lightly sobbed as she placed Lincoln on the ground.

"What-" Lincoln stopped when he looked down and saw her legs were the same kind of metal and paled. "Y-Y-Your legs too?" He exclaimed with a nervous gulp.

"Yeah...Lincoln...This is Lori Elric….She's from a different world" Geo chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"Another...world?...Wait Elric? Like Edward Elric the fullmetal alchemist?"

"Oh You heard of my Brother? I didn't think he existed in Your world"

"Uh...well….he does, and doesn't." he remarked awkwardly.

"Don't worry Linc I'll explain everything to her later anyway Lori can you give Lincoln a Tour of the place? I need to do some paperwork in my office"

"Of Course I'd Love to!" Lori said with a happy smile as she gently grabbed Lincoln's hand. "Stick close Lincoln, I'll show you every square inch of this place." she spoke in a friendly tone.

"Well alright then" he answered and let her lead him away while weirded out and thankful he didn't pass out from shock.

*Meanwhile back in Royal Woods*

"Nice Going Lynn, because of You we can't go back to the movie theater!' Luna scowled

"It's not my fault that guy didn't shut up! I could barely hear the movie!"

"He wasn't talking genius he was sneezing!" Lori shouted.

"I Just Hope Lincy's ok in all this rain" Leni said worrying about him.

"Leni you worry too much. I'm sure he's fine, he probably just went inside the house" Lola told her.

"Lola's right Honey, Lincoln's probably on the couch watching Tv" Rita said feeling guilty for what she did to him before they left.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's-woah, look at that." spoke Lana as the saw an ambulance and police cars over at the car that crashed into the pole.

"Man what happened here?" Lucy muttered as they pulled up to a police officer waving them down.

"Is something wrong officer?"

"Are you Mr. Loud?"

"Yes?" Lynn Sr spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"There's been an accident, as you can see, but...there was someone who got hurt."

"Wait someone got hurt? I Hope they're Ok" Rita said with her daughters agreeing with her.

The office looked away and let out a heavy sigh while they saw a gurney roll to the ambulance with the cover over it. "The person...was your son."

They all froze up in shock.

"Officer with all due respect...how….would you Know that?" Lucy asked hoping it wasn't true.

"Well we asked the driver what he saw, and he mentioned a white haired boy who was coming down the street when he swerved, turns out he was drunk and blacked out before hitting the pole. That and we talked to some of the witnesses who confirmed where they saw him from."

With the speed of a cheetah Rita ran out the car and towards the gurney.

"Ma'am wait! Don't!" called the officer as a few others cut her off and tried to hold her back.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Rita yelled as Lynn Sr and the others exited out of vanzilla and tried to restrain her.

"Mom stop!" cried Lori.

"NO! HE….he can't be gone...My...my baby isn't dead!" she whimpered.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to step back and get back in your van."

"But my son!"

"Honey...let's….let's go home" Lynn Sr spoke wiping away his tears.

The Louds were all holding back their tears as they filed back into the Van and drove off for home. However they all unaware they were being watched from above.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MAN...Wait till I tell Lincoln about this he's gonna get a good laugh at this!' Geo chuckled as he ate some popcorn.

*Back on the station*

Lincoln and Lori were in the Food Court chatting with one another.

"Enjoying your stay so far lincoln?" she asked as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Yeah, I guess." he replied while looking away from her as he ate.

"Something Wrong?"

"No...it's nothing."

Lori frowned. "You can Tell me, It'll be ok i promise" she said in a kindly tone.

Lincoln gulped down his food and gave a sigh. "It's just...everything that's happened is making it hard for me to really believe this is all real. I mean, you're my sister, or at least, a different version of her."

"Hehehe Yeah I was the same way when I Met the other girls, but..we all grew to see each other as Family" Lori said as Lincoln sipped his drink.

"Wait Others?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah there are other versions of all of our sisters here...well...a few of them after all"

"All of them?" he gulped and started feeling nervous. "W-What are they like?"

"Some have….Problems...Others are Nice and few prefer to be left alone for the time being" She told him.

Lincoln nodded and kept eating while still looking away from this Lori.

"Lincoln...do….do you hate me?"

"...it's not you I hate." he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's...my Lori...and the others." he spoke while looking down with a frown. "They're the ones I hate, not you."

"What did they do to you?" she asked concerned for him.

"They made me stay in a squirrel suit because they thought it brought them good luck, all because of a mistake I made. They made me sleep outside because they didn't want to take any chances, and told me they sold my stuff, but the truth? They KNEW that the bad and good luck stuff wasn't true, they had known it, but STILL went ahead and made me endure that...bullcrap!" he snapped with a growl. "I may have gotten myself in this mess, but they went too far! They even went and made a robot to where the suit, thinking that would fix it, and said it was for my own good! They treated me like less than a pet! To them I wasn't their family anymore, I was….a trinket! That's why I hope when they see the dead body they suffer! I want them all to suffer! I want them to feel like the deepest pieces of shit on Earth!" After he was done Lincoln panted as he saw Lori covering her mouth in shock.

"Lincoln...I….I'm so sorry you went through that!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, they do!" he growled gripping his knees. "All I wanted was to skip on watching some baseball game, and maybe have some fun and get some time to myself, but how did it come to this? How the hell did they think making me stay in a hot and sweaty squirrel costume was a good idea and all for my own good?! I could have died in that thing, but they probably wouldn't care!"

Lori sniffled and stood up before going over to him and hugging him tight. "You didn't deserve to suffer like that. If I was your mom i would have just grounded you. Sure you started the whole thing but…..they crossed the line and took it to far" Lori said letting him go.

Lincoln felt tears running down his cheeks and just nodded without looking at her. "...Is it so wrong..that...I love my sisters so much….that i'd rather work myself to death then see them upset?" he sobbed as he gripped her arms tighter.

"No Lincoln, it's you being caring." she spoke while hugging him again and rubbed his head.

"Then why?...why don't I feel happy when I do!?"

"..Because your sisters most likely never showed you their appreciation Sweetie. You must've did so much for them..and they never thanked you once did they?"

"..A few time honestly but i get what you mean" he nodded while slowly feeling a bit better. "I just...wish they had said sorry."

"Well if it makes you feel better….I Can be Your Big sister" she offered while wiping his tears away with her non metal arm.

"...Yeah...I'd like that!" He smiled as Geo appeared behind them.

"LINCOLN!" Geo yelled.

"GAH!" They jumped back. "GEO!?"

"Yep It's me alright!"

"W-Why'd you yell?" asked Lincoln.

"BECAUSE IT'S MORE FUUUUUUUUN!...ALSO I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!"

"Geo Please stop Yelling!" Lori said with her fingers in her ears. "It's annoying!"

"Ugh fine Lincoln like I said I have something to tell you, your family found the body!"

"Wait, really?!"

"Yep wanna see how they're coping?"

"...yes."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..Good" Geo said snapping his fingers and showing him his former home. "Let's go I'll cloak us that way they can't see or hear us!...You wanna come too Lori?" Geo asked the Auto-mailed girl.

"Yes."

"Alright let's go!' Geo said as he threw a cloud of dust over them turning them invisible as they walked into the portal.

Lincoln held on to Lori's leg to try and keep from falling over as they appeared on the scene.

"Ladies first" Geo said as Lori rolled her eyes and walked through the walls.

Lincoln gulped and walked over before moving his hand over and saw it go through the door with ease.

Lori looked around and noticed the house was a Mess. "This place has seen better days."

"Tell me about this is what it looks like on a good day!" Lincoln said as he heard something coming from the kitchen. "Wait, do you hear that?"

"Yeah what is it?' Lori walked in and saw Lynn Sr sitting at the table crying his eyes out.

"Dad." spoke Lincoln who didn't look concerned.

"Lynn? We need to talk" Rita said walking downstairs with a suitcase.

"About what?" he sobbed.

"Look….Ever since...what happened Last week….the girls they….." She trailed off.

"I know….I Hate myself for it too. Rita it wasn't your fault you know….we were all…"

"NO LYNN IT WAS MY FAULT!" she snapped with a scowl. "I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD HAVE STOPPED IT ALL!"

"Rita…"

"If...if i hadn't called him...a disrespectful brat….then….than…"

'Rita...like I said..we're all at fault we should've been honest with Lincoln and the girls about the truth…"

Lincoln looked at them in surprise and shock before shaking his head and frowned. 'No, don't feel sorry for them.' he thought as he noticed Luna walking downstairs and overhearing them.

"Lynn if we Just told the girls that Lincoln was Lying then…."

"WAIT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS LYING!?" Luna yelled in shock.

Both of them whirled around while Luna was wide eyed.

"Luna we…"

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" she yelled as the others Poked their heads out of their rooms.

"Luna...we…"

"It was a lie!" yelled her father. "All of it!" he said as Luna gave a shocked Look as she dropped to her knees.

"...no...this...this can't be true...I….I...I condemned my baby brother for nothing then?"

At this point the other sisters were out and listening with Lincoln crossing his arms and trying to keep from breaking down while the alternate Lori scowled.

"Luna..please we know it was wrong to keep this from you girls but…" Rita said until luna slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me" she scowled. "It's your fault, YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU!" before lunging and tackled Rita down and grabbed at her throat as the others ran down and tried to stop her.

"Geo?...can...we go back?' Lincoln said in a low tone.

"Sure pal let's go" Geo said as he opened the portal back up

"Let's go." the alternate Lori guided Lincoln to it while looking at the family and glared before they went through the portal.

*United*

"So how do you feel?" Lori asked Lincoln.

"Nothing...i feel nothing" he spoke looking down with a hollow tone.

"...Lincoln….I'm Sorry for what you saw" Geo sighed.

"It's not you….it's just….I don't care what happens now." he sighed granted he was lying but they didn't know that.

Lori crouched down and hugged him again which he returned and felt himself relax, just a little bit. "It'll be ok Lincoln, you're safe."

"I Know, thanks Lori...by the way why do you have a metal arm and metal legs?" he asked before seeing her look down in shame.

"..I don't wanna talk about it"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to...I'll just shut up."

"No no it's not your fault I'll tell you when your ready though" She told him with a smile as Geo cleared his throat.

"Well looks like it's time to go get another new member of this family" He said checking his watch as it blunk blue.

"Who?" asked Lincoln.

"Hmmmmmmmm According to this doohickey it's a Lucy!"

"So another version of Lucy is gonna be brought here?"

"Yep wanna come with? I Have a feeling you might be able to help out"

"Me? But how?" Lincoln asked as Geo rolled his eyes.

"Duh just grab the rigid softness of my forearm, oh and before I forget Lori gather the others and have them introduce themselves to Lincoln when we get back!"

"Alright, I'll be back Lincoln." Lori spoke as she ran off to gather the others.

"Alright Linc-o you ready?"

"Not really."

"TOO BAD!" Geo shouted as he grabbed Lincoln and tossed him into the portal and then jumped in after him.

"WAAAAAHHH!"

*Elsewhere*

Lincoln landed into a huge pile of sand. He groaned and spat some out before finding Geo landing on him.

"Huh soft landing"

"Get off." Lincoln groaned as Geo stood up.

"Well here we are the Hidden Leaf Village"

"Wait Hidden leaf village?...We're in a Naruto world?"

"Of course, where else?" Geo said as he led lincoln through the abandoned and sand covered village.

'Man I hope Lucy isn't hurt' Lincoln thought as he noticed numerous dead bodies either dehydrated or in pieces. He covered his mouth so he didn't puke while Geo calmly looked around.

"We're here" Geo told him as he pointed to the Hokage Tower.

"Is Lucy in there?"

"Yeah but I warn you she might be a little..Hostile" Geo said as he warped them into the building.

*Hokage Tower*

When they appeared inside they saw sand and dead bodies all around.

"Man this is horrible."

"I've seen worse Linc" Geo said as they walked up to the main office door.

When the doors were pushed open, a wave of sand fell out on them. When the dust Cleared Geo's eyes could be seen glowing revealing that he had put a shield up around them.

"Let's go" Geo walked into the office with Lincoln behind him and there in the corner they saw a Little Girl with Blood red hair and a gourd on her back huddled into a ball.

Lincoln's eyes widened and took a step forward. "L...Lucy?" He said as a stream of sand aiming to kill him shot forward. "AHHH!" If it wasn't for Geo he would have been dead.

"W...who are you?" She growled at them as Lincoln slowly walked forward.

"Lucy...it's me, Lincoln."

The girl's eyes widened. "Lincoln?...no..I killed you!...you're..supposed to be DEAD!" She roared as she once again tried to attack him. Only for Geo to once again protect him from the sand.

"Lucy stop!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL I KILL YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as more sand poured out from the gourd.

Lincoln tried to dodge the sand, but found it was far to fast for him. He felt something grab his ankle and saw sand moving over and crawling over his leg.

Geo raised his hand and blasted away some of the sand. "Lincoln I'll distract her while you get in close!"

"But there's too much sand!"

"Just trust me!"

Lincoln was unsure, but took a deep breath and started to run towards Lucy.

Seeing this the angry girl tried to swarm Lincoln with sand only for a blast to counter it.

"LUCY!" He shouted as he tackled her into a Hug. "IT'S OK LUCY YOU'RE NOT IN DANGER! WE JUST WANNA HELP YOU!"

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO HELP ME!...I'M A MONSTER!"

"NO YOU AREN'T YOUR JUST A SCARED LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled before feeling sand crawling faster over his legs and onto his back. "PLEASE LUCY JUST LET US HELP YOU!"

"NOOO!" she exclaimed as she felt herself crying.

"Lucy Listen to me you're not a Monster you're my sister I Love you! Whatever happened between your family in this world is done and over you can start over and have a new family!" he spoke while the sand on him started to feel like it was gripping him tightly.

"Why?" she whimpered. "I killed you….I killed others….I AM a monster." she cried in rage.

"No Lucy that wasn't You you aren't a monster" he told her as the sand loosened its grip. "You're my little sister."

"I…..I am?"

"Yes, and that's something that won't ever change."

"Lincoln?...I'm Sorry I killed you, I've gone insane and started to hallucinate"she spoke as the sand fell and she started crying against him.

"You're not hallucinating Lucy I'm actually here" he smiled while hugging her and rubbed her back.

"But how? I always see you and the others I have to be hallucinating!" she exclaimed as she grabbed her head.

"Lucy, look at me."

"No"

"Lucy." Lincoln said as he gently grabbed her hands. "If I was a hallucination, could you feel me?" he asked her.

"No...I…. I Guess not" she admitted as she looked up at Lincoln's smiling face. "But….how?"

"It's a Long story, I'll explain later, just come with me ok?"

"...ok." she said as they stood up and approached Geo.

"See Linc I Told you you'd be able to help"

"Yeah, but you didn't say something like this would happen." Lincoln scowled crossing his arms.

"Didn't I Mention it?" Geo shrugged as he opened up a Portal.

"No." he said annoyed as he and Lucy stepped through the portal.

*United*

"We're home!" Geo called out "And we brought a New Friend!"

Lucy looked around with wide eyes while sticking close to Lincoln.

"It's ok Lucy" he smiled. "You're safe here."

"If You Say so Lincoln" she gulped as she gripped his hand.

"Lincoln!" called Lori running over and hugged Lincoln before seeing Lucy whose eyes widened.

"Oh hello There" Lori said bending down as Lucy hid behind lincoln. "It's alright, no one is going to hurt you."

Lucy gulped as she saw another version of herself walking over. "W-W-Who's that?"

"It's You Lucy, another version of you" Geo told her happily.

"Another...me?"

"That's right See? I Told you you wouldn't be alone anymore" Lincoln smiled. "But...I'm not familiar with which version she is, so you're not alone."

For the first time in months Lucy gave a small but noticeable Smile.

"Alright guys let's PARTY!" Geo shouted as they all cheered.

"Hold On! Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lori said as they all looked around.

"Maybe she slept in again?" Geo shrugged.

"Wait, Ronnie Anne?" spoke up Lincoln confused.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention A Version of Ronnie lives here too." Geo said as Lincoln felt his eye twitch.

"Is there anything ELSE you keep forgetting to mention?"

"Hmmmmmmm...Nope!" Geo said smiling, granted he was Lying, but Lincoln didn't Know That.

"Lincoln would you like to come with me to go get her?" Lori asked

"Well...maybe? But I mean what about Lucy?"

"I Think she's in good hands" Geo said as Lincoln saw Lucy sitting on a bench and being read a Book by a Lynn with Glasses.

"Are you sure?" Lincoln was uneasy since he left her with Lynn.

"Don't worry Linc that Lynn is one of the nicer ones she's not into sports" Geo chuckled as Lori issued Lincoln to follow her. "If anything she's like Lisa in a sense."

Lincoln sighed before smiling. "Alright let's go"

Lori lead Lincoln down a hall with numerous doors on the sides with numbers on them.

"Hmmmm Here we are Room 538" Lori said as she knocked on the door. "Ronnie Anne are you in there?"

"No." came a voice from inside.

"Yes you are Now come out, Geo's throwing a party and we have some new guests!' Lori huffed at the girl's rudeness.

"Tell him I'm busy."

"No. If you Don't Come out I'll get Geo here and he'll get you Out!"

"...ugh, fine!" Ronnie said as she opened the door with an annoyed look on her face.

"There now, aren't you happy?"

"About?" she said raising an eyebrow until she saw who was next to Lori. "A Lincoln?...YOU BROUGHT A LINCOLN HERE!?" She roared angrily.

"Ronnie be nice he…"

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE GEO BROUGHT A WORTHLESS LINCOLN HERE!" Ronnie growled as she walked out the room while shoving Lincoln. "Out of my way!"

"Hey what's your problem Ronnie!?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"YOU! You and every other worthless Lincoln are my problem!" She said walking up to him.

"That's dumb! I don't even Know you!"

"It doesn't matter you waste of space!" Ronnie turned around and walked off Lincoln was about to go up to her until…

"Stay away from her." came a female voice behind Lincoln.

Lincoln turned around and was hit in the face by a large yellow tail. "Ow! What's the-woah."

"I won't say again." frowned a tall yellow fox with purple gloves on her arms who vanished from sight while following Ronnie Anne.

"Sorry about Renamon Lincoln she's protective of Ronnie" Lori said helping him up.

"Wait, you mean she's from a digimon universe? How many universes ARE there?"

"Too many to Count honestly" Lori chuckled. "C'mon let's go back to the party"

"But why is she angry at me?"

"...Ronnie had a bad experience with the Lincoln from Her world, but she won't open up and tell anyone. Geo's the only one who knows but I doubt he'd tell anyone" sighed Lori. "Don't let her get you upset."

Lincoln sighed as he watched Ronnie's retreating form while feeling guilty, but just a little.

"Well Lincoln shall we party?" Lori said with a bow.

"Uh...yeah, I think I could use something to relax." he chuckled as she Smiled.

"Ok i'll take you to your room" Lori said as Lincoln gave a nod. She held his hand and started leading him farther down.

"So, do I have to memorize a long number so I don't go into the wrong room?"

"Hehehe no Lincoln Once you find your room you can Warp to it with a Warp watch"

"Warp watch?' he asked confused at what she meant.

"Yeah, it's a nifty little watch that's designed to help warp you around so you don't spend hours and hours wandering around." Lori said showing off the watch she had on her wrist.

"Whoa That's Cool!" Lincoln said with stars in his eyes making Lori giggle at his eagerness.

"Yeah, you'll get your own like everyone else."

"Really? Wait, who made them?"

"A version of Leni who's actually smarter than Lisa."

Hearing this made Lincoln's eyes go big. "...No Way"

"I Know right? That's what I Said"

"Just how many other versions are-"

"A lot."

"I guess i can believe that...wait Lori are there any versions of me here?" Lincoln smiled, but said smile dropped when he saw her saddened look.

"No You're the first and only Lincoln we've had here"

"Oh...is that good or bad?"

"Well we were honestly wondering why we haven't seen any other Lincoln except you" she admitted. "So who knows at the moment."

'Weird I'll have to talk with Geo about it later' He thought as they came to his room.

"Here we are, Room 701"

"Do I need a key?"

"Nope just place your hand on the door"

Lincoln held his hand out and put it against the door before it glowed and opened up.

"Well see you later Lincoln I'm gonna go enjoy the party I'll save you a plate" Lori said before kissing his forehead and walking off.

Lincoln smiled and walked inside and blinked since it looked exactly like his old one except it was bigger, he had a TV in the Corner, and a Mini fridge next to the Closet door. "Woah, sweet!" He exclaimed as he jumped on the bed and Laid down. "It feels so Nice to sleep in an actual bed for once!" Lincoln sighed in contentment.

*Elsewhere*

Meanwhile a Mysterious Hooded Figure was Watching the Party happening from an asteroid.

"...Did you Honestly Think That You Could Protect her from Me Geo?" They Growled as they clenched their Gloved hand and Pulled out a Red Jewel. "CHAOS CONTROL!' They shouted as they disappeared in a Blue Flash of Light.

* * *

**BTW This Takes Place Within Mastercaster's Guardian of the Multiverse Series so check his story out You'll love it.**


	2. Welcome to the Zoo

**Yo guys welcome back to the United this time we'll get introduced to some...Freaky Counterparts and also This story is Now Rated M however despite the Rating there will be No Lemons I REPEAT NO LEMONS! also The Loud House has been renewed for Season 5! so rejoice now only time will Tell if we'll be getting a season 6.**

* * *

Royal Woods was a Desolate Wasteland as a large Automaton Roamed around destroying buildings and anyone it could Find. It was acting like a mindless beast before hearing a rock ding against the back of it's head.

"Hey Tall metal and Ugly, whatcha doin?"

The robot turned around and spotted Geo standing several feet away. "...Exterminate!" It roared as it dashed forward.

"They always wanna do it the hard way" Geo muttered with a smirk.

The robot swung both fitsts down and slammed them into the ground, but saw Geo was gone.

"Hey Over Here!" Geo shouted as the Robot turned around and was uppercutted in the chin. It stumbled back before raising an arm which fired the fist out.

"Whoa Now keep that hand to yourself pal!" Geo chuckled as he dodged it as his eyes glowed and he shot at it with heat-vision.

The mecha ran, but stopped when the blast hit it and began to heat up the alloy.

"Bingo, now's my Chance!" Geo said as he ran forward and ripped off the Robot's chest plate. He looked inside and saw what looked like Lincoln hooked up to wires, but looking weak and shriveled up. "..I'm Sorry." Geo spoke with a Weary Sigh as Lincoln opened his eyes.

Lincoln looked at Geo who raised his hand up and brought it down with the camera panning away briefly.

*The Citadel*

Lori Elric was Pacing the Floor back and forth as a portal opened and Geo walked out. "Geo! Did you!..." She said but was cut off when she saw his Forlorn Look and Bloody Hand. "...Another One?"

"Yeah….Another One" Geo sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench and Ran a hand threw his hair. "Damn it! I wasn't fast enough to save him!"

Lori walked over and sat next to him. "Geo, it happens."

"I know I know! But….Not to this Extent Lori!...This is the 9th AU involving Bad Luck that I failed to Prevent from Going wrong, the 9th!...Maybe I'm not cut out for this Job."

Lori frowned and hugged him. "That's not true Geo you're a great Guardian!"

"Yeah. but…" Lori started to say but was cut off.

"Lori you should know that the Hardest Part about My Job is...I can't save Everyone...He smiled when I killed him Lori." Geo spoke as Lori gave a horrified look and covered her Mouth.

"That's…."

"He wanted to die." Geo stood up and was about warp away to his office when his Watch went off. "UUGGGHHH SERIOUSLY ANOTHER BAD LUCK AU!? I'M GETTING SICK OF THESE THINGS WHERE DO THEY KEEP COMING FROM!" Geo yelled in annoyance as he opened another Portal and went through it.

Lori looked down at the ground in silence with a sad expression. 'Geo if you Save this Lincoln I won't let him Die,,,,not again!' She thought as she glanced at her Automail hand and clenched it.

*Geo*

"Ok let's see ok no Killer Robots, No Giant Bugs, and No Lincoln being turned into the Antichrist...seriously that last one was just...how'd THAT happen!?"

Geo surveyed the area and saw Vanzilla driving down the road. "Alright, so the family's going out for the night." He said as he noticed Lincoln asleep in the backyard. "Poor Kid. Hmmmm I got it!" Geo pulled out a Blanket and flew down to the sleeping boy.

Lincoln seemed to mumble and curl up under the blanket. "

Don't worry Linc I'll help you out Soon enough" Geo said as He saw the Loud Family coming back and flew back into the air. "Wonder what those Louds are up to?"

*The Next Day*

Geo was Asleep in the air when he heard a Crack of thunder. He slowly woke up and yawned while stretching.

"Huh?...Hmmmm Looks Like Rain" Geo looked Down and saw Lincoln walking Home from School. "Must have overslept." He said as he noticed Lincoln trying to unlock the door but couldn't. "Oh no don't tell me they changed the Locks!" Geo exclaimed as He saw Lincoln Storm off in a Huff as his Family drove off. "Welp guess that's my Cue!"

Lincoln himself sighed while walking before seeing a car driving towards him.

*End Flashback*

"And That's How I found Lincoln." Geo said as he finished Telling his story to a Leni wearing a Black suit and Skirt.

"Geo, I have a question."

"Yeah what is it?"

"What exactly is it with you and this...Bad Luck pattern?"

"...I..Don't Know Leni, I just Don't know" He answered as he saw her scowl.

"My name is Magdalena!"

"To me you'll always be Leni, plus it's easier to remember." He said with a smirk ignoring her angry look.

"...Point is I wanna speak with This Lincoln Myself!"

"Can't right now."

"Why's That?"

"He hasn't had breakfast yet….and I'm not Letting Lori Cook again. The last time I did I couldn't get the Smell out for weeks you remember that day?"

"I thought that was your natural smell." she remarked innocently with a smirk.

"...Very Funny LENI!" Geo retorted.

"It's Magdalena jackass!"

"I know what I said."

*Lincoln*

Said boy slowly woke up and sat up in bed. "Hmmm?...Huh?...Guess it was all a dream" He sighed until he heard his Door open and Lori walked in.

"Good Morning Lincoln!"

"Lori?" he looked at her before seeing the automail arm and legs and rubbed his head. "So...it wasn't a dream?"

"Nope not a Dream!" she smiled as she brought him in for hug. "You Hungry?"

"Yeah I could Eat something."

"That's good, because I'm gonna make you some of my world famous pancakes!"

"Oh No you don't Lori!" Geo exclaimed over the intercom. "The Last time you Cooked You almost Poisoned Everyone!"

"In My defense how was I supposed to know that You don't put Concrete in Pancakes! Anyone could've made that Mistake"

Lincoln grimaced at the image. "On second thought Lori I'll just eat breakfast in the food court" He told her.

"Are you sure?"

"Lori he values his Life" Geo spoke as she rolled her eyes.

"I could get cooking down in no time and you know it."

"Says the Girl who Gave me food poisoning, seriously it's because of you that I can't time Travel anymore!"

"Don't start with that again!" Lori snapped as Lincoln sighed and headed for the bathroom.

*Royal Woods*

The Loud house...was looking extremely gloomy and sad, and for very good reason. Ever since Lincoln Died the Louds haven't been in the Best Shape.

Lori was on the Floor of her Room crying her eyes out. When she told Bobby what had happened to Lincoln and why it happened he stopped speaking to her altogether, breaking her heart. What really sealed the Deal was when she went by the santiago Home, she had discovered the House was Empty. It turns out they Moved away into the city and Bobby didn't tell her she didn't blame him for it either.

"...Lincoln...I don't know if there's a god out there..but...I'm sorry" She whispered.

Leni was sobbing into several her sweaters to hold her tears while in the bathroom. Leni was Fired from her Job, all her friends called her a Murderer, needless to say it took a toll on the Poor girl. Leni was also the biggest change, she stopped talking altogether and even tried to run away from home had Lori not convinced her otherwise.

In Luna's room said rockstar was huddled in a corner with her instruments looking smashed and broken. Poor Luna she was Kicked out of her band and all her friends refused to even acknowledge her all except for one.

"Luna?...can I come in?"

"...alright Sam." the girl spoke as Sam walked in and saw her in the corner.

"Luna...Look don't blame yourself". Sam told her. After Sam learned of what happened she was Pissed off and broke up with Luna, but she refused to leave her side on the account of that she needed a shoulder to cry on.

"I can't help it...it's all my fault...my gut was telling me that Lincoln was bad luck but…...i should've listened to my heart" she muttered gripping her knees. "I should have listened."

"Luna." Sam brought Luna close for a hug as the Girl broke down crying.

"It's my fault! I-I-I shoulda done something!" Luna sobbed as Sam rubbed her back.

*The United*

Lincoln was in the food court ordering his breakfast which consisted of a Pizza Bagel, a Glass of Orange juice, and a poppy seed muffin.

"Well this is new." he chuckled as he sat down next to a Lynn with Glasses who was Reading a Book.

"Oh good morning Lincoln Allow me to introduce myself I'm Lynnda Jones, but you can call me Lynn"

"Hey there, uh..Lynn." he answered a little awkwardly. "Uh, what are you reading?"

"Oh just the History of Mars Evolution." she spoke showing him the book. "Care to borrow it?"

"Thanks, but No thanks Lynn." 'Wow, seeing Lynn with a book is...surreal.' He thought as he was pelted with an orange. "Ah! Hey who did that?!"

Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne giving an innocent look and whistling.

He frowned at her and stood up. "What's the big idea?"

"Awww is the Baby gonna Cry?" she teased as Lincoln growled.

"No, but I am gonna do this!" he picked up his own orange and chucked it.

Ronnie just sat there and smirked as Renamon appeared and knocked it away.

"Don't try that again." she glared.

"She started it!" Lincoln argued making Ronnie frown.

"That's Just Like a Lincoln, blaming me for his own Mess!"

Having enough Lincoln threw an apple which Renamon blocked only for Ronnie to get hit by the Orange. "Made Ya Look Fox Girl!"

"You'll regret that." Ronnie said as she threw a banana at him.

"Whoa!" Lincoln dodged the banana and laughed. "Ha! Ya Missed!" Only to get a bagel to the nose.

"Thanks Renamon!" Ronnie said as Lincoln threw a Pudding Cup at Renamon.

The fox easily grabbed it and twirled before hurling it right back, but Lincoln ducked and it hit Lynnda Jones instead.

"...THAT'S IT FOOD FIGHT!" She shouted as she threw a bundle of Grapes at Ronnie.

"Ha!" she ducked down as numerous other Loud siblings in the food court turned and started throwing food.

"Missed me!"

"No I didn't!"

"Have some fruit!"

"I will, it's part of a balanced Diet!"

"Try some Chips!"

"Enjoy the Dip!"

"Would you like some Ketchup with those eyes?" Ronnie said as she tackled Lincoln and was about to pour ketchup on his face until Lincoln hit her in the face with a Celery Stick. "AHHHH CELERY TRAUMA!"

"Ronnie!" cried Renamon jumping over, but slipped on a banana peel and went crashing into a Lisa wearing a straw hat and overalls with a banjo.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Geo shouted as he landed in the Messy Food Court. "Ok Lovebirds break it up!" He said to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne whom was still on top of each other.

"HEY!" they cried with blushes while getting away from each other. "We're not lovebirds!"

"That's what they all Say!" Geo chuckled.

"Really! There's no way I'd like someone like her!" spoke up Lincoln.

"Same here! I'd rather Kiss a Camel than Kiss Him!"

"You know I could make that happen." Geo remarked bluntly.

"Don't even Think about it!" they shouted angrily.

"Just saying…" he trailed off with a smile. "Anyway Lincoln Follow me"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Nope!...Well I don't know i have someone who wants to meet you"

"Who is it?"

"Just Follow and all shall be answered!"

*Later*

Lincoln had Followed Geo into his Office where he saw The Leni from Earlier. "Leni?"

"Hello Lincoln, I see Mr. Lazyass finally decided to introduce us."

"Yes yes nice to see you too Leni." Geo said as she fumed. "I'm gonna make you eat this desk if you do that again!" she threatened as Geo snickered. "My Name is Magdalena, not Leni I hate that childish Nickname!"

"Nickname?" Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "But that's the name for the Leni I know."

Magdalena smiled and rubbed his head. "Leni is short for Magdalena sweetie."

"And this Leni has a short temper about it, and a potty mouth." Geo muttered under his breath.

"MY NAME IS MAGDALENA YOU ASSHAT!"

Lincoln flinched at the tone and swore he saw her veins in her forehead.

"...Now then Lincoln sit down and we'll talk about what happened"

He looked at a chair and sat down.

"Now then Let's talk about you troubles."

He gulped and looked away at the side. "I'd rather not."

"Trust me you'll feel better if you do." she smiled. "You just need to start at a point and we'll go from there."

"Well...ok then." He sighed as he began to explain his problems.

*Royal Woods*

Lucy let out a deep sigh as she flipped through an old tome. "There has to be a spell in here that can help!" she had been going through this all night, but found nothing to help her. "Damn it!...Lincoln…...forgive me." she muttered feeling fresh tears go down her cheeks. "Forgive your foolish sister….please...come back."

"Lucy?" a Voice spoke startling her.

She whirled around and saw Haiku at the ladder to the attic. "Haiku, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you.." She spoke as Lucy turned her back to her.

"After what I did I'm surprised you even wanna be around me"

Haiku got all the way in and walked over before patting Lucy on the shoulder while glancing at the tome. "Any Luck?"

"No, nothing that I find seems to be the one I need." Lucy sighed as she wiped her tears away. "Haiku?...am...am I horrible person?"

"No Lucy." Haiku reassured.

"But I feel like it after what happened" she muttered before flipping to a page and her eyes widened when she read the text. "Wait...this is it, this is what I've been looking for!"

Haiku looked and her eyes widened when saw the spell. "...Lucy No."

"If I follow this spell, Lincoln will come back."

Haiku frowned and tried to take the book away from her. "No Lucy I won't let you!"

"Haiku, give me that back." frowned Lucy.

"No this Spell requires you to Sell Your Soul and I won't let that happen to you!" she yelled before Lucy lunged and grabbed at the book.

"I don't Care, as Long as Lincoln's Back then Damnation is worth it!" she growled as the two started tugging on it. "He deserves to live! I don't!" Lucy yelled as she snatched the book from her hands.

"Lucy...think about it if you go threw with this...would seeing you Dead make Lincoln happy?"

"I doubt he'd want to stay dead." she spoke before opening it.

"Lucy please, would Lincoln truly want you dead? Would he want any of his sisters dead? If anything doing this is what'll make him hate you!" spoke up Haiku with a frown. "Then you doing this will have been all for nothing!"

Lucy scowled and clenched her fist before throwing the book out the window and dropping to her knees crying.

Haiku looked at her with sadness and walked over before hugging her close.

"I don't deserve a friend like you Helen" she whimpered. "I don't deserve anyone."

"That's not true Lucy" spoke Haiku with concern. "You deserve to have family and friends who care."

"But…." Lucy was cut off as Haiku gently kissed her Lips.

"...You deserve me…"

Lucy felt her face heat up while Haiku smiled. "You mean?..." Haiku gave a short nod as Lucy wiped her tears and smiled. "..Thank You Helen."

"It's my pleasure Lucy." Haiku said as she gently grabbed Lucy's hand.

*The United*

"And that's when I realized that...I don't know if they still care about me or not"

"I see." Magdalena spoke as she wrote down her notes.

"I started to feel like some stranger and that I didn't belong."

"I'm Sorry you went through that Lincoln." she patted his head as he looked away.

"And then I wound up here, and that's it."

"Hmmm well don't worry sweetie Geo may be an asshole. but he's the Nicest asshole you'll meet. we'll take good care of you here"

"Hey Magdalena, Lori told me I was the Only Lincoln here, why is that?"

"That's...not my place to say." She said looking down.

"But it is My place!" Geo said hanging from the Ceiling.

"WAH!" jumped Lincoln off the chair.

"Something wrong Linc?"

"You surprised me!"

"Yeah yeah so anyway I heard a question I felt compelled to answer it!"

"Of course." Magdalena rolled her eyes.

"Zip it Leni!"

"...Call me that one….More...Time….and I'LL!...*Censor Dance this is the censor dance Censor Dance this is the Censor Dance!*...AND WITH A SPOON!" She yelled as Lincoln had hid himself in Geo's Cloak.

"...Wow...that had to be the Most disturbing and terrifying threat I ever heard" Geo said with a gulp.

"AND I MEANT IT ALL!" Magdalena growled as she stormed out the room.

Lincoln gulped. "She's scary."

"Tell me about it….so what was your question?"

"Uh...I was asking why I was the only Lincoln here."

Geo gave a tired sigh. "You see almost every Lincoln I tried to get here well...they suffered the same problem you did"

"You mean...their families…"

"Yeah...but...those Lincoln's had it worse the one's I Failed to save, they were either too far gone or..beyond my help" Geo sighed. "It's not all Bad though sometimes I ran into a Lincoln who was Happy with the situation"

"But if that's true, then...what does that make me?"

"I'll be honest with you Pal, you're the Only Lincoln that I was able to save in time before something bad happened to you"

"...Wait, then who're the Lincoln's that were happy with their problems?"

"They weren't having so much as Problems, mainly minor annoyances. Like this one time I met a Lincoln that was a Superhero Called Neon Flash I asked him if he wanted to come with me to the United but he declined said he was Happy there protecting his Home town and his Family"

"Really? There's a version of me who became an actual superhero? That's amazing!"

"Yeah! Well he's more of an Anti-Hero, but I also met a Lincoln who had a Wolf Gijinka Girlfriend Named Yumi, a Lincoln that was a descendant from an assassin like in assassin's Creed, a Lincoln that Played Beyblade, A Lincoln that had the Silver eyes, and A Lincoln that was a Descendant of Son Goku!"

"Wow….what's beyblade?"

"We've Much to discuss young One" Geo said patting his head as he stood up. "Now let's Continue the Tour from Yesterday shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

Geo smiled and lifted Lincoln onto his shoulders and flew off through the Citadel.

*Library*

"All Right here we are the Library!"

"Woah...it's'...big."

"Tell me about it, hey There's Lisadot!" Geo said as Lincoln saw a Lisa with Blonde hair in the shape of a triangle with Slightly Green Skin and a Green leotard and Yellow Glasses with the Lens in the shape of Stars.

"Wait, if that's Lisa, then why is she-"

"She's Peridot's Daughter" Geo said as Lincoln Noticed the Green Gem in her Chest.

"Oh!...who's that?"

"You seen Steven Universe?"

"Yeah?"

"The Little Green Dorito that Acts Like Invader Zim"

"Oh ok now I remember!"

"Go over and say hi." Geo urged as Lincoln gulped Nervously and did so.

"...Uhhhh...Hi?"

She turned to him with a blank face. "Yes?"

"...Just saying...Hi" he chuckled as her eyes widened.

"You must be the Lincoln that was Brought aboard!"

"Yeah, that'd be me." he said as she climbed on his shoulder.

"Fascinating I've never seen anyone with white hair before tell me were you made in a Lab?"

"Uh...no, I was born like other kids."

"Intreserting!" she exclaimed as pulled out a Notepad. "I need to jot this down."

"Let's go while she's distracted" Geo told him as Lincoln nodded.

*Royal Woods*

Lisa was in her room typing away at her computer. She was looking over dozens of numbers and equations with a serious gaze.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Lisa are you there?"

"Not Now Darcy"

"Come on, can't you come out to play?"

"No Darcy I need to Figure out a way to bring the dead back to life I must make this breakthrough!" she spoke before the door opened by her worried friend.

"Lisa? I don't think that's a good idea" Darcy spoke going up to her.

"Nonsense, it's only a matter of time."

"Is this because of Lincoln?" Darcy asked as Lisa shot her a Nasty glare.

"Darcy, leave me be, now." She growled as Darcy frowned.

"No"

"NOW!" Lisa yelled jumping off her chair.

"No Lisa I'm not leaving!"

"And why would persist on staying here? I need to work L don't need a distraction!"

"Because I'm worried about you!"

"You shouldn't be I'm perfectly fine!"

"No you're not!" Darcy said as Lisa turned away and sat back in her chair.

'Just Leave me Alone Darcy" she ordered as she resumed typing before Darcy puffed out her cheeks and walked over before moving between her and her computer.

"No!"

Lisa felt her eye twitch in annoyance as she sighed. "Just why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm your friend! I'm worried about you." Darcy wrapped her arms around Lisa and Hugged her. "I know you Miss Lincoln, My grandma always told me there was nothing wrong with crying"

"There is no need to cry, not when I can bring him back." she spoke firmly.

"It's ok Lisa I'm the only one here you can as much as you need to"

Lisa scowled and tried to push her away. "For the last time, leave me!"

"Why? Don't you care?"

"Of course I do! That's...that's why...that's why I don't want you to see me like this." Lisa whimpered as she started to shed tears.

Darcy looked at Lisa with worry before moving over and hugged her. "It'll be alright Lisa"

"I...I...I just want him back…" Lisa sobbed as she wiped her face.

"I Know Lisa, but he'll always be with you in here" Darcy smiled placing her hand over Lisa's chest.

"But that's...not logical."

"Pardon my French Lisa, but...Screw Logic! It has nothing to do with Love for another!" spoke Darcy making Lisa stare at her in shock. "You Love your Brother right?"

"Of course."

"Than You can't ever forget him he'll always be in your heart!"

Lisa looked at Darcy and her hand while feeling something different than usual. "...I….don't understand"

"Even if he's passed on, his spirit will always be here with you even if you can't see him." Darcy explained with a smile.

"...how can I believe that without data?" Lisa said confused.

"There is No Data Lisa..only Love and Value" smiled Darcy hugging Lisa who felt tears in her eyes.

"Darcy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thank you" Lisa said as Darcy Kissed her cheek.

"..You're Welcome Lisa" Darcy said with a giggle and a Blush.

"Can you...stay with me for a little bit longer?"

"Sure thing" Darcy said as she held Lisa's hand.

*The United*

Geo and Lincoln and were walking down the hall towards a door.

"Here we are the Nursery"

"Wait, you have babies here too?"

"Yep sadly there are Babies that get abandoned too." he replied as they looked in through a glass window. "Wanna go in?" Geo spoke as Lincoln nodded.

"Yeah, but who keeps track of them all?" he asked before opening the door.

"Hey Luna I brought a Guest!" Geo shouted.

"Wait, Luna?" Lincoln said as an Older Luna wearing a Nurse's Outfit arrived.

"Oh Geo hello there it's been awhile!"

"Yeah It has Luna, this is Lincoln!"

"Lincoln?!"

"...yes?" he replied before suddenly finding himself pulled into a tight hug.

"Luna here Lost Her Lincoln when he was a baby" Geo explained. "That's why she's in charge of looking after all the babies."

"...Oh..Luna I'm So Sorry" spoke Lincoln hugging her back while hearing her sniffle.

"It's alright…..I just wish my Parents didn't blame me for what happened" she muttered hugging him tighter with Lincoln shocked.

"Come on Linc I'll show you the Babies" Geo said as an alarm went off. "Oh great a Prison Break" Geo sighed.

"Prison break?! This place has one of those too? Just how big is this place?"

"Oh trust me pal it's Huge!" Geo said as he warped away to the problem.

*Problem*

When he reappeared at the Area he saw a Leni with spring Arms Bouncing away.

"Freedom!" she shouted as a Laser went by her head.

"Surrender criminal!" A Lori wearing a weird outfit and helmet shouted as she flew after her with jet boots on.

"Kiss my ass bitch!" she called before launching one of her arms at her.

Geo appeared behind the Leni and knocked her Out. "Well that was easy." He chuckled as the Lori arrived and Cuffed the Leni.

"Thank you for the assist Warden"

"No Problem Zori oh this is….Lincoln?" Geo looked around and saw Lincoln had Vanished.

"AHHHH GEO HELP!"

"QUIET CRIMINAL!"

"Shit." Geo sighed as he went over and saw Lynn handcuffing Lincoln. "Stand Down Zynn he's with me!"

"Are you sure? He looks pretty fishy to me!"

"You say that About everyone"

"Not true." she looked away as Geo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Zynn please uncuff him"

"Fine." she relented before uncuffing Lincoln.

"Sorry bout her Citizen she gets a little Arrest happy" Zori spoke walking over.

"It's fine, I think." muttered Lincoln.

"Well Then now that that's all settle Lincoln meet the Zone Cops, Zori and Zynn"

"Uh, hey there." he greeted while looking at their uniforms.

"Greetings Citizen" They both said as Geo got an Idea.

"Hmmm Lincoln wanna see the Prison?"

"Uh...not really."

"To Bad! Trust me it'll be Fun and you get to see the Bad Guys who'll never harm anyone ever again!"

"Maybe I should pass for today." he spoke turning around.

"Well ok suit yourself ,Go Find Lori and have Lunch, it's on her today" Geo said as he walked off.

"Hey Geo wait!" Lincoln shouted. "On second thought, one quick trip wouldn't hurt."

"I Guess you're only coming because you value your Life?"

"...maybe."

"Hehehe Lori's a bad cook" he chuckled as he led Lincoln to a wall and activated a panel. "Going Down!"

Lincoln cried out when they suddenly went zooming downwards.

'Here we Are!" Geo said as they suddenly stopped. "Welcome to the Zoo!"

Lincoln fell down from the sudden stop and groaned. "Warning, next time."

"No promises, now Follow me" Geo sad as he walked forward.

Lincoln sighed and followed Geo down a dark hall with dimly lit lights.

"Stay alert Linc you're about to meet some of the most dangerous maniacs the Multiverse has to Offer!" Geo said as they approached prison Cells with Glass barriers.

"Hehehehehehehehehe!...Well well well Geo's Back Girls!" a Lori spoke with a deranged smile.

"Yay! We get a visitor." came a cheerful voice that sounded like Leni.

"Uhhhh Geo...who's?.."

"Lincoln this is Shadow Lori, or as I like to call her, the Unholy Love Child between Pennywise and Himiko Toga"

Lincoln looked in and jumped when a knife came out, but bounced off the glass and paled since it was filled with darkness, but he could see Lori's figure.

"Aw, who did you bwing? Is dat who I tink it is?" she spoke in baby talk which somehow made her more terrifying. She soon stepped into the Light and Lincoln was Taken By Seeing Lori with Razor sharp teeth, Deranged Green eyes, and black hair with a white streak going down the Middle. "It is! My adowable baby bwother!" She cooed as Lincoln could've sworn she licked her lips.

"I Sent the Zone Cops after her when she did something to her family." Geo explained as Lincoln gulped.

"W-What did she do?"

"...Let's just say when I got there I had to Erase the Entire dimension and leave it at That"

"Awwww Don't be Scawed Wincy, I'll take Gooooood care of you, because After all, Twusting big mean Geo..IS A FUCKING DEATH SENTENCE WAITING TO HAPPEN!"

Lincoln jumped while seeing her have thousands of knives all over her cell making his blood run cold.

"Yeeeeeeeessss Geo's a Big Meany Pants and who won't let me out to Pway and all I wanna do is...CUT HIS THROAT OPEN AND DRINK HIS FLUIDS!...and when I do I'll…"

"Lori, Cartoons." Geo said rolling his eyes and cutting the tv on in her Cell.

"No I don't wanna watch…..Oh is this the One where they Meet the Big Red Chicken!? I love this episode!"

Lincoln saw her go right to the tv making him shiver. "Uh, Geo?"

"Yeah Pal?"

"She...She can't get out, right?"

"Nope not all"

"Hey Geo! Hey Geo!" came Leni's voice. "Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"...Yes, anyway Lincoln this is Leni, aka, the Seamstress"

"Seamstress?"

"Yeah yeah, I Love making outfits….say, your skin looks clean and smooth, it'll make a wonderful Coat" She said licking the glass.

Lincoln paled while seeing her hair all frazzled and bloody with black clothes, but had numerous blades and scissors while several patches of something littered the cell.

"In fact, it looks JUST like my own Lincy's. I could show you the nice little blanket I used him in." she smiled while Lincoln ducked behind Geo. "Aw, don't be shy. I'd NEVER hurt you, just make good use out of your beautiful skin. Just as I did my sweet baby sister Lily."

"You...You...what?!" spoke Lincoln feeling sick.

"Yep, I'd show you the Scarf I made from her intestines but SOMEONE took it from me!" she said glaring at Geo...who was wearing said scarf. "GIVE IT BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCK SOCKER!"

"Hmmmmmmm No, maybe I should bump the Fic's rating to M" Geo said muttering the last part to himself as Lincoln gave him a freaked out Look. "...What? It feels like Cashmere"

And just like that Lincoln started hurling on the floor.

"Oooooh Wincy Puked, Can someone Scoop it up and put it in my food bowl?" Shadow Lori exclaimed.

"Don't make yourself dirty Lincy, you'll ruin your skin~" purred Shadow Leni with a grin.

Lincoln quickly followed Geo to the Next Cell.

"This is Shadow Luna or Livewire as she's Known"

"Geo...please, get rid of that." groaned Lincoln on shaky legs.

"Fine fine" Geo said as he took off the scarf and stored it in Hammerspace.

Lincoln turned to the Cell and Saw Nothing but darkness. "Where is-"

"LINCOLN!" Luna yelled as a Flash of Lighting appeared in front of the Glass.

"WAH!" he jumped back against the opposite wall.

"Well….I didn't think I'd See your pretty Face again~" She said with a smirk as Lincoln saw her entire body was made of solidified Electricity.

"L...Luna?"

"Don't be fooled Lincoln, she might Look friendly, but trust me she's not. Luna here wanted to be the greatest Rockstar in the world and she wanted to everything in her Power to gain that Dream"

"That's right, so I sold My Soul and Killed My stupid Family!...they were holding me back anyway" she remarked bluntly making Lincoln feel sick again. "So when the Time came for me to pay up I made another Bargain with Mephisto. So what if no one loved my music I'd make them love it with a little...Convincing"

"As you can tell she wound up a hack." Geo said as Luna unleashed a Ear Piercing Roar that should've hit, but didn't cause..ya know sound proof Glass. "She used her Voice to brainwash those into listening to her and the power drove her mad"

"I AIN'T MAD!" She snapped angrily as Geo chuckled.

"You're right, you're a Quack!"

She roared out before she tried zapping at the glass, but it did nothing. "If I ever get outta Here I'm gonna make you Bleed!"

"Correction, you AIN'T getting out of there." Geo said as he and Lincoln moved on. "Meet Shadow Lynn or Lynnstruke as she wants to be Called."

"Hey you try coming up with a menacing Name!" came Lynn's voice as Lincoln looked and saw what looked like Lynn, but with her hair down and in what looked like a casual red and black dress while making tea.

"Lynn?" he blinked in disbelief.

"Ah, well well well, seems Geo here brought a Lincoln. Care to have some tea?"

"Don't let her trick you, she's got telepathy" Geo warned as Lincoln stepped back.

"Aw come now Geo, must you be so cold?" she asked while sitting down in an armchair while adding sugar to her cup. "I take it he's given you a tour around the place, correct?"

"...yes." Lincoln stammered.

"I see, sounds like you'll end up like so many other Pawns for him to use." she shook her head in sympathy. "He probably told you so many bad things about us before bringing you here."

"...he...he did."

Geo growled and approached the Cell. "You shut Your Mouth you Psychic Psycho"

"Why?" she raised an eyebrow before snapping her fingers. "Oh! I know! You didn't tell him about 'him', have you?" she turned to Lincoln. "Geo here can do many things, be they good and evil, but he loves keeping those close in the dark. But I'm sure he trusts you completely to bring you in here in person, right?"

Lincoln looked towards Geo who was Glaring at Lynn.

"Come on Lincoln let's go." He said as Lincoln stayed behind for awhile. "Lincoln before you go put your hand on the glass."

"I'd listen, otherwise he could make you go pop." remarked the Lynn with a chuckle making Lincoln put his hand on the glass and gasp in shock as she started to speak to him. "Come down here when you get a chance to. Bye bye little brother, hope you make it out longer than most of us." she Told him telepathically.

"LINCOLN! Let's go!" Geo exclaimed making Lincoln Jump.

"Coming!" he ran after Geo while getting calls from the other sisters making him shiver.

*Geo*

"Alright here we are, our Last stop, Laughing Luan" Geo said as they came to a dimly Lit cell.

"Uh, could we skip this one?"

"Sure if you want."

"WAIT!...please don't go"

Lincoln flinched as he heard a voice coming from the cell.

"Is that Lincoln's voice? Oh, I haven't heard him in so long, it's been so long I almost forgot. Please, just let me see your face."

Lincoln gulped as he didn't see Luan, only hearing her voice. "Geo? What should I do?"

"Be wary, she's the Most Dangerous out of all the Aegis Squad and she's Random….so Random"

"Please Lincoln?" came Luan's voice which sounded like a whimper.

Lincoln gulped and slowly walked up the Cell. He tried to look around, but didn't see any movement making him nervous and scared.

"...HI LINCOLN!" She shouted dropping from the ceiling.

"AHH!" he screamed jumping back.

"...Oh Look at you...you've grown to be so handsome" she said in a slightly menacing tone.

"Lincoln, THIS is a Luan you don't wanna be alone with." spoke Geo turning the lights on. Revealing a Luan with Dingy White hair a and wearing a clean blue Sundress.

"...RAINBOW TACOS, DOCTOR WHO ,HOMESTUCK!" Luan Cackled like a Maniac.

Lincoln looked at her confused as she laughed.

"See told ya Random" Geo said with a sigh.

The Luan jumped around while laughing and even pressed against the glass. "Hey Lincoln! Wanna hear a joke?"

"...Uhhhh...Yeah?"

"Goody, but first Geo turn off the lights!"

"Geo please don't."

"Ok turning off the Lights" Geo said as he turned the lights in the cell off and turned them back on making Lincoln gasp in horror and nearly threw up at the sight.

"Ahahahaha! See? Are ya laughing?" she asked with a mad smile while the whole room was somehow covered in blood and she wore what looked like a tight black leather corset that showed off her chest and crotch, but numerous tattoos going over her skin showing gruesome images while having several chains hanging from her arms wrapped around the arms with high heeled leather boots with sharp heels with several faces etched into them that looked like they were smiling.

"See Lincoln I told you she was Random"

"This isn't Random Geo it's insane!"

"Exactly She's Dangerously Random!"

"W-W-Where did all the blood come from?!"

"OH? This? That's easy, in my secret place" she said with smile.

"Secret...place?"

"Trust me you don't wanna Know" Geo told him.

"Come on now Lincoln, give me a great big smile." She said pressing herself against the glass. "For your big sister~"

Lincoln stepped back from the Glass in fear of her.

"Awwww Don't be scared, my Lincoln was scared until I gave him a BiiiiiiG smile right across his Throat!" she laughed throwing her head back.

"Well visiting hours over Let's go Lincoln" Geo said making another Lift appear.

"Come back soon and big sis will REALLY make you smile~" she spoke seductively making Lincoln shiver.

*Later*

"Well that was Fun right Linc?"

"..."

"Lincoln?"

"Those….those….those weren't my sisters." he whispered in a fearful tone.

"...Yeah...I Know they're a Menace that needed to be Locked up" Geo said Patting his back.

"How….just how could they be like...that?"

"..Luna has an excuse, the others don't...Some People just wanna Watch the World Burn Lincoln"

Lincoln just stayed silent and looked at the floor.

"Geo you have someone coming" Magdalena said.

"Who is it?"

"..Someone Named Moon Juju"

"..MOON JUJU'S COMING!?"He shouted happily. "LINCOLN MOON JUJU IS COMING WHA-HEY!"

"Um, Moon Juju?"

"Yeah...Moon Juju!" Geo swooned as his eyes became Hearts.

"Uhhhh Who's Moon Juju?" Lincoln asked Magdalena while Geo floated threw the air.

"She's The Moon Goddess and Geo has a Crush on Her."

"Wait, a crush?"

"Yeah I know, I was shocked too."

Geo snapped out his trance when he saw a Pillar of Light beam into the Citadel. "SHE'S HERE!"

"Do we do something?" Lincoln whispered to Magdalena.

"Besides sit back and let him make a fool out of himself?"

Lincoln sweatdropped before Geo fell down and ran to the beam.

Soon a Tall Woman with Lavender Light Skin and Lunar Blue hair wearing a Blueish white dress appeared.

"Moon Juju it's been awhile" Geo said with a Bow.

"Hello Geo, it's good to see you." she smiled back.

"May I ask what brings you here?" Geo said as Lincoln and Magdalena made themselves Known.

"Well I thought I'd drop by for just a little visit and to let you know that the Great Juju Challenge is happening in 4 months." She spoke as she saw Geo had gone love struck again making her giggle. "I see you have some friends with you."

"...Huh? Oh yeah that's Leni and the other guy is…..Butch" He swooned.

"It's Lincoln." spoke the boy with Magdalena frowning and smacking Geo.

"Don't call me that!"

Moon Juju chuckled at this and cleared her throat. "Yes anyway Geo I'm just here to see if you have your roster picked out to compete"

"...Dang it I knew I forgot something, don't worry M'Lady I'll have the roster by next week!"

"He says while drooling over her." whispered Magdalena to Lincoln with a snicker.

"That's excellent news Geo well it's time for me to go now, oh and Remember, you Promised Tak and Jeera that you'd get them a wedding Gift."

"...The Gift was the Announcement of Tak 4." Geo said narrowing his eyes suspiciously making Moon Juju laugh.

"Tata Now" She said before Warping away.

"Well, she was nice." remarked Lincoln.

"Yeah….Ain't she a Doll?" Geo swooned as he flew into the air.

"Wonder if I should have mentioned to her all the pics you have of her." Magdalena idly remarked with a smirk.

"YOU CAN'T PROVE THOSE ARE MINE!" Geo shouted angrily.

"Oh, in that case, I'll just toss them out."

"Do it and You're Fired!"

"Wow, you've got it bad for her." Lincoln remarked.

"Shut up-a You Face!"

"But what did she mean by roster?"

"Oh? Well you see Lincoln Once every 60 Years The great Juju Challenge Takes Place and the Winner gets Moon Juju's Favor which is a Wish and her Protection" Geo explained.

"So it's a contest with a prize."

"Kinda yeah" Geo spoke as his stomach growled. "Time for Dinner!"

"It's only two." spoke up Magdalena rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Dinner time!"

"Well I am still hungry." remarked Lincoln.

"Good To the food Court!" Geo shouted as he grabbed Lincoln and Ran off.

*Much Much Later*

Geo was in the elevator going down to the Zoo. He had a serious expression without any jovialness.

"Warden it's good to see you again" Zori spoke with a nod. "What brings you down here?"

"Take me to level 0 Zori"

"...sir are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll get some extra hands." she spoke before pulling out a communicator. "I'm going to need some extra help, we're going to level 0." she spoke as Luan and Lucy arrived on the scene. "Zuan, Zucy it's nice to see you two again"

"We came as soon as we heard." spoke Zuan.

Geo nodded as they all moved to another Wall. "Zori the key"

She pulled out a key and moved over before putting it in with the key unfolding and turned both left and right at the same time before it opened up revealing another elevator.

"Shall we ladies?"

They nodded before all of them walked in as the wall closed and they went down.

*Level 0*

The Elevator came to a stop and opened up. They exited and went down a long hallway and across a massive dark void. Geo stepped across the void as the spots he stepped on lit up. He moved over to a floating cell and stopped.

"...So you finally came to visit me?' a deep voice spoke. "How long has it been? I seemed to have forgotten."

Geo narrowed his eyes at the figure as he walked into the light. Revealing a Lincoln with Grey hair, black eyes with white pupils and the classic orange polo and blue jeans.

"Tell me Geo..do you Fear the Inevitable?"

"Trying to make me shaken won't work." Geo said calmly as the Lincoln chuckled.

"Figures you don't even realize your greatest mistake is coming back to haunt you" he said.

"You're already locked up tight, you're not getting out."

"Hehehe..what made you think I was referring to myself?...then again I suppose Leaving me alive Could be counted as one of your greatest mistakes" he chuckled. "When I get out of here, you'll learn what it means when everything you love rots away."

Geo scowled and turned to walk away. "I told you You're Never Getting Out...Kid Rot." Geo said as Kid Rot gave a smirk as it was the only thing that could be seen when the Room went dark.

* * *

**Only Hardcore Toon Fans Will Know who Kid Rot is and the Danger he poses to The world Hoo Boy This is Gonna be fun guys anyway Next Time...Nah I'm not gonna tell you Guys anything!**


	3. Interlude 1

**Yo Guys Geo here and welcome back to the United! this time however things will be different as this chapter will serve as a short interlude before things go back to being crazy.**

* * *

The White Sands of Hueco Mundo blew across the plains as the Hooded figure that was briefly seen at the end of chapter 1 walked through the roaring sandstorm until they came across a large structure.

"Perfect she should be in here" They said as they made their way inside and headed for the back of the building.

*Deep inside the building*

The Figure's footsteps clattered as they reached a lone door at the end of a dark hallway.

"..I found you" they said as a blast of energy was sent their way by a Girl that wore a White cloak with black shoulder length hair and a Shark tooth face mask.

"Lucy Harribel" The figure spoke as said girl glared at them with her Exposed Red eye. "Who are you and how do you my name?"

The figure raised their hand showing off the Red Chaos emerald. "I require your assistance Lucy Follow me and all will be answered" they said as a portal opened up but Lucy didn't budge. "I refuse i don't know you let alone trust you"

"I assure you Harribel i am nothing Like that Fool Aizen once was after all your precious Love was killed defeating him was he not?" They smirked as they showed Lucy a Picture of an Older lincoln with Orange hair that had a White Streak going down the middle seeing him made lucy flinched and looked down in sadness. "I promise you i can bring him back but as I said earlier iI need your assistance" the figure spoke as as Lucy thought about it before giving a short nod.

*Geo*

Our Brave Guardian landed on the ground in the middle of a dark forest. "Hmmm Let's see i think i landed in the wrong dimension again damn it all i thought this was that Pokemon AU!" Geo kicked a rock and was about to leave until the smell of smoke hit his nose.

"Oh Just Great Now i gotta save some lives" he complained as he followed the smell and came across a burning RV and saw Numerous Dead Bodies scattered on the ground Geo rushed over as he saw a Large Creature with Spikes protruding from its back with Lily Loud in its jaws Crying and screaming her lungs out before the creature could crush her head like an over ripe melon it found its prey mysteriously gone from its mouth.

"Hey Ugly! Didn't you know its wrong to kill a baby!" Geo exclaimed as the Beast gave a roar trying to intimidate this newcomer but Geo simply rolled his eyes. "Hey Lily I see you have a few cuts let me fix it for you" Geo smiled as he kissed the Large gash on the Babies forehead and healed her wounds causing her to giggle. "There we go who's a happy baby?" Geo cooed as the Monster slashed at his back unaware that it failed to harm him.

Geo's eyes widened as he turned around to face the beast. "Hey...You're one of those Predator Z's! Impossible Ink Told me he outlawed the creation of these things" Geo muttered as Predator Z lept up and attacked him but crashed into the Barrier Geo placed around him.

"Well Lily i'm sorry I couldn't save your family But at least you're Safe" Geo said to the baby who had fallen asleep in his arms. Predator Z gave another Roar as it attacked the barrier Geo rolled his and Held out his Arm in front of the Monster and snapped his Fingers.

The Monster Kept Roaring in Anger as it tried to attack again but found itself losing energy as it noticed its body slowly crumbling into Dust before falling over and vanishing into the wind.

"And who said I should've went for the head?" Geo chuckled looking at the fourth wall.

"L…...Lily?' a voice groaned as Geo looked over and saw What remained of Rita Loud who had her entire stomach carved open. "Rita!" Geo walked over and bent down. "P ...p...please wh ...whoever you...are…..t ...take care…...of...my baby…...Lily...sweetie ...Mommy's sorry she...c ...can't be around...to..see you grow up…" Rita got out gently grazing her youngest's cheeks with her fingers. "B ...But just know...your family Loves you and...and...we'll..be..watching…...you" Rita closed her eyes for the final time as geo shed a tear for the fallen family. "I promise Rita i'll give lily a family" he said as he placed his hand on the ground and closed his eyes to focus.

"...Hakai" Geo's hand Immitted a purple light that swept across the landscape as it quickly began to erase everything as the only things left were Geo and Lily who were both floating in a black void.

"C'mon Lily I know exactly who'll love you" Geo opened a portal and headed back to the citadel.

*The United*

Inside a Gym on the United a Rita with Long silver white hair wearing a dark purple outfit was seen destroying a punching bag before she finished it off she let out a loud ear piercing scream that completely wrecked it in case you haven't guessed it this is Queen Rita of Edenia.

Rita grabbed a water bottle and drunk down its contents as Geo walked in hands behind his back. "Hey Rita how you doing?" he asked as the Queen shot him a nasty glare and ignored him. "Right right you still hate me that's natural so hey i have a surprise for you" Rita scowled at his smile.

"Away with you Geo i don't have time for your Worthless gifts" she said coldly as geo chuckled. "Is that anyway to talk about your daughter?" He said showing off Lily who gave a yawn and woke up the moment she saw rita she broke out the biggest smile she ever gave. "MAMA!"

Rita dropped her bottle and slowly walked over to Lily who had her arms outstretched. "Geo?"

"Yeah i know she's not a replacement for your Lily hut...i did what i could" he smiled as Rita took the baby in her arms and began to cry. "Mama!" Lily cheered as he touched her face.

"Yes..that's right baby Mommy's here" Rita sobbed happily as Geo left the two alone.

*Unknown Location*

Lucy Harribel was leaning against a wall as a portal opened up revealing the hooded figure and three other people following them. The first was a Luna with Dark grey hair and a nearly Matching outfit but what really raised an eyebrow was whenever she walked a metal clanking noise was heard. The second person was a Sam with Green hair and red eyes with two gold shot guns hooked onto her back. The third person was an older Lori who looked to be in her mid to late 60's as she wore a large blue military outfit and had a black eye patch over her right eye and a sword attached to her hip.

"Ladies This is Lucy Harribel she'll be working with us" The figure said as Luna walked up to her.

"Name's Luna Black and this is Sam Sutrai" she introduced as Lucy nodded at them both the Lori walked up next extending her hand. "My Name is Lori Bradley You may call me Fuhrer i hope we can work well together Miss Harribel" The Lori spoke Lucy narrowed her eyes at the older woman she could tell she was hiding something and whatever it was it was dangerous so she took her hand and shook it anyway.

"Alright short stack spill it who are you and why are we here?" Sam spat out as the figure gave a smirk.

"You May Call me AC i have brought you all here for a reason Tell me have any of you heard of the Guardians of the Multiverse?" AC spoke as they all raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

* * *

**Admit it Seeing Geo Thanos Snap Predator Z was Catharsis by Proxy anyway special thanks to Ed Edd N Eddy in Minecraft for the use of Predator Z and well Guys Looks Like our Big Bad AC has finally started taking an active Role cause it looks like He's gathering Forces for something Big Can you Guess who this AC is?**


	4. Therapy Session

**Yo guys geo here and welcome back to the United this time around we Gotta another short chapter for you but it's a short chapter all have been itching too see why? the Louds have returned! yep that's right Our favorite Guardian who's even more awesome and better than Ink Linc will be giving a few of the Loud sister's some much needed therapy so I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Lynn Jr gave a sigh as she sat down in the passenger seat of vanzilla as her father Lynn Sr drove up to a large Building. "Thanks dad" she sighed as she got out the car.

"I'll be back for you later LJ just be good okay?' he said as he drove off.

Lynn gave a groan as she entered the building and came across the door labeled. Professor Professor: Family Therapist.

Lynn gave the door a knock as a voice answered. "Come in" inside the room was Geo wearing a Green wig, red glasses and a white suit before Lynn opened the door he gave the readers a wink.

"Ahh Lynn how are you?" He greeted as she took a seat on the couch and laid back in it.

"Fine doc" she sighed.

"You don't seem fine is something wrong?"

"Yeah i guess...it's been three years since i was kicked off my team and broke the coach's leg"

'Three years has it really been that long?" he spoke checking his watch. 'Yeah i guess it has grrr this is bullshit!" she snapped. "Don't get me wrong doc you're great and all but i had it made! Its because of that stupid jinx Lin…"

"No no Lynn remember what we talked about? This is a safe place where we don't use his name here" he spoke as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever ever since he died things have gone to shit! Lori and leni moved out, Mom divorced dad and took lily with her and I lost all my friends! Why couldn't he just be a good luck charm and not cause all this mess!?" he growled in rage as Geo wrote down his thoughts. "Hmmmm tell me Lynn do you miss him?"

"What?"

"You heard me do you miss your brother?" he asked again with an eyebrow raised.

"If i'm being honest doc? Not really i mean yeah i do feel bad that he was killed but…"

"You don't feel that you had a deep connection with him to actually feel sad at his death?" he spoke as she gave a short nod. "Hmmm, I see well Lynn i won't chastise you for feeling this way all I can tell you is just try to feel something" Lynn stood up and placed her hands in her pockets. "I'll try doc i'll try"

"Good your father's outside when you get home tell him I want to see Lucy next week" he spoke as she nodded and left his office. When geo was sure he was alone he gave a sigh and reread what he had written down. "Man Lincoln's not gonna be happy about this" he muttered.

* * *

***Next week***

* * *

Geo was in his office when a knock was heard at the door. "Come in Lucy i've been expecting you" He spoke as said girl entered his office. "Hello Professor its nice to see you again"

"Same here lucy sit down we have much to talk about"

Lucy gave a nod and sat down on the couch and sighed miserably. "So tell me how are you taking this?"

He asked as she pulled her knees up to her chin. "Yesterday was the anniversary i've tried to contact him in the spirit world but all my efforts were for naught" Geo handed lucy a box of tissues as she used one to wipe her face.

"Professor i have a question for you have you ever lost anyone important to you?" Geo sighed and looked down in deep thought. "Yes, yes i have many years ago i got into an argument with my older sister and left my hometown next thing I knew she was imprisoned in a place so secure no one could escape from it i said some things to her that I regret to this day and now I can never take it back" he answered as she gave him a surprised look. " Professor i i'm so sorry for your loss"

"Oh she's not dead the place she's in doesn't allow visitors or phone calls so I don't know how she's doing honestly" he shrugged. "Lucy tell me this do you miss lincoln?"

He asked as she stood up and moved her hair out of her eyes. "Every day of my life ...sometimes i wish i was the one who died that day."

"We all have regrets Lucy some of us can take back what we said others can't that's how life works" he spoke as he saw Vanzilla pull up. "Say Lucy what if I told you there was a way you can apologize to your brother?" he smirked as she gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you some other time your father is here and tell him I would like to speak with Luna next please" he said as Lucy walked over and hugged him. "I will,thank you professor" she spoke before she left the office.

Geo smiled and looked over his notes. "This is interesting" he chuckled.

* * *

***The week after Next***

* * *

Geo was snoring away on his desk when the door was knocked upon. "...Hello? Doc you in?" Luna spoke poking her head in and seeing him asleep.

"Ummm doc?' she said as she poked his face. "Mmmm yes i'd love some gravy on my poptarts" He droned as Luna rolled her eyes and shook him. "Doc wake up!"

"Sports car Johnny…..Callie the valley queen" he muttered again as Luna pulled a thumbtack out the wall and stuck it in his hand. "YAAAAAAAAAH HOLY BLACK ON A POPO THAT HURTS!...Oh Luna I forgot you were coming" he said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah…" she said as she sat down. "So luna how are you holding up with...you know?"

"*Sigh* Honestly dude? I haven't been well i can't sleep I can't eat nothing works i just miss my little bro so much…..hehe hey doc did you know i was his first word?"

"Really now?' he spoke with a smile as she nodded. 'Yeah i remember it clear as day that one shining moment he tried to say my name….i wonder if he was still here would he forgive us?...forgive me?" she sighed. "I'm sure he does Luna" Geo spoke patting her shoulder. "I guess but it doesn't feel like it ever since he died.."

"I know Lynn told me and she made it seem you guys blamed him dying for these things happening"

Luna gave him a shocked look. "What!? No!...well if I was a betting gal i'd say this is just karma for the whole luck thing"

'Hmmm Luna question do you love your brother?"

"The hell kinda question is that of course i do! Sure he was weird and had crazy tastes in food and he was kind of a pain in the ass but he was MY pain in the ass! And…..and…." luna tried to stop herself but dropped to her knees crying.

"OH MY GOD! LINCOLN MY LITTLE BRO I'M SO SORRY!" She cried as Geo helped her up and brought her in for a hug. "Luna listen i know a way you can speak with Lincoln again but i wanna see you and Lucy here in my office in exactly three weeks from now I'm going on a vacation and need some R and R ok?"

"Wait…*SNIFF* what do you mean see him again?" she asked him as he smiled. "I'll explain another time ok? I promise neither of you won't regret it just don't tell anyone but lucy understand?" he spoke as she nodded her head.

"Thanks Doc you're a big help to this family" she spoke as he smiled. "Hey it's what i do"

Luna chuckled and left the office.

"Hmmmmm Now than i think i got enough data but right now I think it's time I let lincoln inon my secret" Geo chuckled as he flipped the open sign on his door to closed and vanished into thin air.

* * *

**Well it Looks Like Lucy and Luna might be let in on what really happened to Lincoln as for Lynn? yeah she may need a little more Character development but anyway I have some good news the next chapter of the United will be the start of Arc 1 Known as the Shadow Island Arc why is it called that? You'll see just Know it involves a ton of Bloodshed and speaking of which guys i'm gonna need your help I want you guys to submit to me your ideas for Evil Louds and the first 5 winners will have their Evil Louds intergraded into the Shadow Island arc however there are a few Rules. **

**Rule 1: I'll only accept Evil Loud ideas Via Reviews no PMS and No exceptions**

**Rule 2: No Lincoln's and No Loud Parents. **

**Sorry guys but those evil counterparts will be added in at a later date**

**Rule 3: Blarginfadibblenohcip ok who ever gets what I just wrote right here and can guess where I got it from you can submit any evil loud idea to me and I'll add it in the story.**


	5. Shadow Island Arc 1 part 1

**Yo guys geo here with a small update for the United as this is the start of the story's first major story Arc yeah the chapter's short but hey Gotta start off small right? anyway I hope you all enjoy.**

**Warning Chapter contains graphic imagery YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Lincoln could feel the faint beating of his heart as his eyes shot open. He couldn't move his body only his eyes on either side of him. He could see Leni, Luna and Lisa crying their eyes out as Luan lucy lynn and the twins were all trying not to cry.

Faintly in the background Lincoln could hear lori arguing with his parents over what had happened to him as Lincoln tried to lift his hand he felt it was somewhat restrained and that he could hardly move it.

'What's going on am I in the hospital?' he thought as he slowly but surely lifted his hand and saw it was heavily bandaged.

'What the hell?' he thought as he noticed he was wearing a breathing mask and was connected to an air machine as Leni gently grabbed his hand.

"Lincoln….i…..i'm so sorry we should have ended this before it got this bad!' she sobbed as Lincoln gave her sympathetic eyes until the world around him began to flash.

Leni's once warm embrace was now cold and empty as her now rotting corpse was laying next to him.

'LENI!' Lincoln's eyes quickly scanned the area as he saw his sisters dead bodies Luna's torso was ripped in half, Luan was missing her right arm as roaches began to swarm out of her slit throat. Lana was hanging by her ripped out spinal cord as rats ate at her body, Lola's entire head was nailed to the wall by her eye sockets her body nowhere to be found.

'What's going on where am i!?' he thought in a panic as a voice reached out to him. **"Sad isn't it?"**

'Who's there?'

**"They never loved you Lincoln, they've always hated you, that's why we killed them!"** the voice spoke as Lincoln felt his body slowly moving as he stood up.

* * *

"We?...killed them?' he whispered.

**"Yes that's right we killed them the ones who call themselves our family we killed all of them those that dare challenge us"** it spoke again making looking at his hands covered in dry blood.

**"Oh i remember it all so well the begging the pleading the apologizing all as poor baby lily was our first victim do you remember it Lincoln?"**

"...yes…..i do" he said with a smirk as he remembered squeezing Lily's head until it exploded in a bloody mess all while her body disintegrated.

**"Let's make the world around us suffer shall we?"** the voice said as Lincoln stared at his hands with a smile on his face as he looked at the dried blood under his fingernails turning the skin into a pale grey color.

**"...Y**e**s….let**'s do **so"**

* * *

*GASP!*

* * *

Aboard the United Lincoln woke up with a fright as sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Lincoln are you ok?" he looked up and saw Lori elric staring at him in concern. "Lori?...why're you in my room?"

"You had a nightmare last night and wanted me to stay with you remember?" she spoke as he looked at his hands with a small feeling of dread. "...Yeah i….i guess so"

"Well if you want you can stay in bed for a while longer but remember geo wants to see us in a few hours okay?"

"Yeah...thanks lori" he spoke as she kissed his forehead and walked out of the room leaving him alone. "..That dream...it felt so real"

Meanwhile deep in the confines of the citadel a certain someone was giving a wicked smile.

"...Oh Lincoln of course it was real and soon we shall finally be one...geo can't protect you forever" Kid rot spoke as the screen faded to black leaving only his ominous smile.

* * *

**Yeah yeah yeah I know short chapter but hey better than nothing right? anyway guys next time on the United Lincoln and Lori suit up and get ready to start their training at Shadow island see ya then love luck and lemons**


End file.
